Butterfly's and Blood
by CLOWNFISH14
Summary: Ah slender woods so quiet you'd think nothing lives there... but you'd be wrong other than the black butterfly's there is a monster that lives there no one dares go into the woods especially at night when the monster feeds... but what if a young beauty comes into the woods with no clue of a monster living there?... find out as I tell a story of dark love and desires ...
1. Chapter 1

Narrating** hello**

_thinking hello_

slender man hello

talking hello

* * *

**its a snowy day in the little town of slender...**

"ok got to Finish unpacking and go say hi to the neighbors''_ I'm so excited I've always wanted to live somewhere where it snows I mean as much as I want to live close to my parents in California where its always lively and there are people everywhere I would rather live here where its nice and quiet and there are hardly any people here so its going to be easy to get to know everyone and I got a beautiful house right outside the forest which is great because I love to take pics of landscapes but first neighbors _

_/ding dong/_

hello?

"hm...hi my name is Sky I'm new here in town and I just got the house next to yours which makes us neighbors... so... hi

Oh hi um.. Sky my name is Bella its a pleasure **and with that Bella closed the door**

well now that that's out of the way I guess I could go take pictures now'' _so I ran home got my camera and ran to the forest ones I got there I found a little clearing _this is so beautiful! Its like a winter wonder land _i quickly started to take pictures it was all so beautiful but the only living thing there other than me seemed to be the black butterfly's which are my favorite things in the world but I took so many pictures I filled up my memory card and I had to delete most of them..._hm...what can I do now... oh I've always wanted to make a snow man!_ so I got up and started to make the base but it fell apart and I couldn't fix it so I decided to forget the whole snowman thing... so I decided to take some more pictures... and as I was zooming in on a tree I saw something it looked like a shoulder popping out from behind the tree...there someone hiding behind the_ tree...

"I know your hiding behind that tree so why don't you come out and tell me why your spying on me... ok I get it I can play that game to...

...

"ok I quit can you please talk!?... don't make come over there!..._i herd a shuffle_

"ah ha! That's right so you better start talking... hello? Can you here me?

yes

"what do you only answer yes or no questions?

yes

"ok then is it ok if I try to guess your favorite color?

yes

''ok then... is it green?

no

black?

no

Blue ?

no

RED?!

...yes

''ok then can I guess what your favorite animal is?..._GoD hes probably getting freaked out that a 20year old is asking these kinds of questions I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't respond anymore_

yes

''oh ok hm...is it a cat?

no

''dog?

no

Hm_ I was going to say fish next but just then a black butterfly landed on my nose _

''is it a butterfly?

yes

''yes!... um will you stop hiding now?

...no

''aww come on! What will get you to trust me

...

"ugh well I have to go home its getting late but ill come back tomorrow will you be here?

yes

"cool see you then!_ and so I ran back home and fell asleep, I don't know what it is about that guy but he's the closest thing to a friend I've ever had...I don't know what it is with me but people don't like me for some reason my mom said it was a family curse but she has yet to explain this curse to me._

**just wait little one it will all be clear in due time**

* * *

_''the next day I got up got dressed grabbed my camera and ran to the forest..._

''hello! Its me sky I came back to talk are you here!_I screamed trying to get his attention if he really was here_

I am here 

Please 

Quiet 

_why does he want me to be quiet? Does he have a headache? Did he catch a cold? _''um are you ok if you were feeling sick you didn't need to come so its ok if you want to go home''

no

Not sick 

Just loud 

_"so I'm just to loud?... ok seemed legit... oh ya he's talking more his voice is so soft and beautiful I'm jealous'' _so when were you planning to show your self?

when 

Its 

Dark?

''is that a question?

yes

hm...ok sounds good _thank god I have a knife in my pocket just in case _

''so why do you spend most of your time here?

no 

Electricity 

Quiet 

"why don't you like electricity?

hurts

oh did you have a bad experience with electricity?

yes

oh I'm sorry_ the poor guy it must have been really bad to want nothing to do with the town and spend his days out here_

You...?

Hm? What about me?

you

Afraid 

Of 

Something?

Ya actually I'm afraid of tight spaces I think its called claustrophobia

oh?

Interesting 

ya I guess

why?

um...i don't know really I just don't like the feeling of bean trapped I get the feeling when I'm around to many people which is why I moved here its nice and salutary

its 

Nice

Here 

hehe heh ya it really is... oh look its getting dark can I see you know?

not 

Yet

Darker

''oh ok... so do you have a phone?

no

''do you have an email?

no

''do you have any way if communication?

yes

"really? What

talking

And 

Telepathy 

"ha you mean to tell me that your telepathic?

yes

prove it!

ok

Hello?

"ya?

there

I 

Proved 

It

"ya right you just talked to me you lyre!

I

Do

Not

Lie

ugh ok ok I believe you

no

You

Don't

ya I don't sorry

dont

Worry 

In

Time

You

Will

See

''um... ok

dark

dark? OH..._I just remembered I'm in the forest at night and I can't see a thing! This is bad!_

"Well then why are you still hiding?

not 

Hiding 

what!_I looked around but saw nothing I could here his footsteps in the snow but they were so quite it was so hard to here ware they were I put my hands out in front of me and when I did I felt someone there _

"um is this you?

yes

oh ok I can't really see so can I feel for now?_I asked Almost grateful for the darkness when I felt my face heat up I started to pat around I pulled on the coller of his coat and felt his tie was he wearing a suit? Next were his hands they were way longer than mine but way thinner just to make sure how skinny he was I put my hands around his hips... oh my god he's so skinny I almost feel like I could break him if I press down to hard and his waist is as skinny as a... roll of paper towels, I then wanted to see how tall he was so when I started to move my hands up I realized that I probably wouldn't be able to touch his face... wow he's tall! The highest I can reach is his shoulders and his neck if I'm on my tip toes _

Done?

_I felt the heat rush to my face again realizing I didn't wait for an answer when I started touching him he must think I'm a freak_

um ya all done sorry about that

its fine

Your warm

are you cold?_I asked feeling my face heat up even more I'm probably as red as a tomato _

Most of 

The time

"du do you want to um hug?

hug?

ya hug don't you know what a hug is?

um

No

_what the hell who doesn't know what a hug is was he abused as a kid or something?_

Well um its where people put there arms around one another

oh 

Ok

oh ok um here _i put my arms around him and felt him tense_ its ok look _i__ lightly started to squeeze and then let go man he really is cold_

''how was that?

warm

ok that's good right?

yes

good

goodnight

Huh? _but right then I felt really tired I couldn't speak I fell but he coght me then everything went black_

**Showing the beast warmth is the first part**


	2. Chapter 2

when_ I woke up I realized i was in my bed,.. was it all a dream?... whatever I have to go find a job anyway... so I went outside got in my car and in to town on my way there I put on one of my favorite songs from one direction the best song ever but as I was putting it in I wasn't paying attention to the road it was icey and my car started to spin I hit something or someone and when my car finally stopped I ran out side to see who I hit well whatever I hit it fell in the forest right next to the road...I walked slowly but when I herd a moan I ran to the sound _

_O my god he's not dead I have to help him! When I finally found the person I hit I was in shock it looked like a man but as I got closer I realized that he had no face and he was as skinny as a roll of paper towels he wore a suit with a silk black tie but now I can see all the blood on his clothes... he whined in pain which brought tears to my eyes I couldn't do anything _

_"_hello?... hello? Do you need an ambulance?!... please answer me!

Ugh... if you want but hospital

See me 

Here me 

Know me

Kill me 

pleas let me help you!

why would you

Sky?

_oh my god it is him!_

yes its me sky!

sorry bout 

Lastnight

no don't be its fine! Now come on I'm going to take you to my house

why?

to help you! If the doctor's won't help you then I will my mom is a nurse so I learned a lot from her_ I said as I crouched down next to him and started to pick up his shoulders one for him to cry out in pain I bit my lip and continued until I had one of his arms around my shoulder and my hand was around his waist I felt my hand touch something wet and sticky he must have gotten hit in the side _

Do you think you could walk with my help?

_He nodded and together we went to the car he seemed to shrink in height so that he could fit in the car I had him lay down on the back seats the ride home was quiet other than the sound of his labored breathing... when we got home I helped him into the house and onto the couch I then quickly got the medical kit and started to get the needle and thread I walked up to him into the house and onto the couch I then quickly got the medical kit and got out the needle and thread disinfectants swabs and gauze _

''hay I'm going to disinfect your wound is that ok?

will it hurt?

''ya I'm so sorry I did this! I'm sorry I'm so sorry

its fine don't worry 

But why would you be sorry?

You should be celebrating 

You got me

_Now I was crying like a baby when he should have been_ why would I be celebrating?!

this town they cursed me 

Over one hundred years ago

I did something bad so now Im...

I can't tell you the rest 

I'm sorry

Ok that's ok don't worry about it I'm not like them now did you want to hold my hand while I do this?

no I'm ok

_i got an ok so I started unbuttoning his suite ones that was done I realized that this was going to take a while the gash was the size of my head and on his small frame it looked even bigger...I got an alcohol swab and started to clean the blood on the sides earning a hiss from him... then I began to clean the worst of the wound but right as the swab touched the tender flesh he arched his back and whined in pain I was trying to hold back tears I did it again this time he grabbed the couch and looked to the side his breathing was coming out in short bursts I had to get this over with so I got a wash cloth dipped it in the alcohol and started to rub the wound not to hard but just enough that it was doing its job he arched his back and let out a scream gripping the couch so tight his knuckles were white er I finished up the cleaning and got the needle and thread... he just lay there probably to focused on trying to breath I'm such a horrible person!_

_I crouched down next to him and started to sew... either he was to tired or it didn't hurt as much because all he did was whine...now for the gauze _

Um do you need help sitting up?

no I got it 

_He tried but his arms looked like they couldn't support his wait they were shaking so I put a hand on his back and helped him sit up... ones that was done I started to wrap the wound _

there all done! You can stay here for as long as you like that wound isn't getting better anytime soon did you need something?

water?

yes of course let me get that _i said as I ran to the kitchen... how can he drink water without a mouth?... ones I got the water I went back to the living room only to find him standing up and playing with one of my snow globes my mother hen instinct kicked in so I put down the cup and walked up to him _

what do you think your doing?!

observing the trinkets you put around here why?

you should be lying down if you move you might rip your stitches out

Your different did you know that?

what?

i guess not... you smell of angel are your parents angels?

what?! No there alive and well...did I hit your head to?

i assure you my head is perfectly fine but something tells me you haven't been told the truth about your... curse? Is what you call your gift?

Why did I ever tell you about that and I don't believe in angels sorry now at least sit down!_ I herded him back to the couch and he sat down with a sigh..ha I new he Was tired! _

so what makes you think I'm dead?

silly girl you do not have to be dead to be an angele... so can I see it?

see what?

your angel mark of course you do have one don't you?... it should be white and in the shape of a rain drop 

how did you know about my birth mark?

because it isn't a birth mark... so can I?

um ya sure if you want _i said as I pulled down my shirt a Little to reveal the mark on my shoulder he looked at it for a while and then he touched it there was a small pop and he pulled back immediately I looked at his finger and it looked like the skin was burnt off the_ tip

o my god I'm so sorry let me get you a band aid _so I got a band aid and put it on his finger he tilted his head probably because I put it on for him when it was very clear he could do it himself what's wrong with me? O ya how did that happen in the first place?!_

how did your finger get burnt?

i touched your mark

what does that have to do with anything?

everything...an angles mark is the second most holey thing about the angel body I was damned by god so I cannot touch either.

what's the first thing?

There blood.

how do you know?

I know this because I ones fell in love with an angle but that was the same angle who cursed me 

cursed you you mean to be like... this?

I am not allowed to say

how come?

I do not know

can the curse be broken?

I do not know

do the towns people know about this?

Yes

then why don't they help you?

Um... that is complicated

come on you can trust me can't you?

You will hate me if I tell you 

no I won't I promise now please tell me

Ok if that is what you wish 

* * *

**To teach a beast to trust is like giving the blind sight...**

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter hope you all like it don't forget to hit follow and favorite **

**I just realized I'm so mean to slendy in my story's ^_~**


	3. Authors note sorry guys :(

I'm sorry guys I'm just not feeling this one I know there are only like 2 chapters but I'm just not good at romance maybe ill try again some day its not like I'm never going to get to it I just need time if you want to make a spin off or something like that feel free just be sure to mention who the original author is. And if you do make I spin off please message me about it I would like to see what you do if that's ok? ^_~


	4. Chapter 4

I was about to quit the whole romance thing but then I got a very nice comment by major-fangirl-in-here17

**I thought what the heck! And here I am^_~**

* * *

The day I was born was the day my parents said they lost everything, the place my dad worked at had gone out of business, my mom was now paralyzed from the waist down from giving birth to me and since my dad lost his job only to find a small opining at the bakery we had to move to a dingy little cottage right out side the forest they said I was what caused all this and that they were only keeping me from the goodness of there hearts the towns people didn't like me at all they called me things like devil child, demon spawn, and so on, to make it worse I was albino... well I think I still am but I can't really tell... I guess you could say I was the white sheep in the black herd...but that was one of the things that the town heated most about me, this town was known for having the fairest maidens and the most handsome men in all the land people came from all parts of the world to see if they could win the hearts of one of us... not including me of course... we were known for our raven black hair fair skin and jade green eyes, they were perfect though there are only a few who still have the traits considering all of the people who came over here have settled down so we are now all mixed but some of the towns people still have there black hair fair skin and green eyes.

The towns people hated my red eyes white hair and unnatural pail skin they said I looked disgusting, evil, sick I hated myself i hated being skinny and pail while the others were round with the goods of there family's and there skin had a pinkish yellow color that made it seem so alive not at all like mine... school was a different matter the children didn't play with me which I was fine with what I didn't like was when the picked on me... this one time the kids were beating me so I hit one of them and they told there parents and ones my mom and dad herd ...my mom... well my mom was weak as it was so when she herd the rumor of me being possessed by a demon she had lost the battle with herself and went mad my dad was never the same after that he wouldn't talk to me wouldn't look at me. so as time went bye I was about seventeen when a new girl showed up in town she was so beautiful and kind hearted everyone loved her she had sun kissed skin brown hair and blue eyes, I guess you could say I had a crush on her I watched her as much as I could without being caught.

But one day I was looking at her from the other side of the park she was picking flowers and then she walked up to me and did something I was not expecting

* * *

"for you"

_she handed me the Flowers she had been picking, I didn't know what to say.?_

"well how rude when a girl givs you flowers you take them and say thank you"

_i took the Flowers and put them next to me _

"um..thank you"

"and then you kiss the fair maiden on the hand"

_She held out her hand in a delicate position so I put my hand under it and lightly kissed the top of it...the sweet smell of hunny suckle filled my noes and I let go_

"I am guessing by how much time you took that you liked it?"

"oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to-

"hush don't worry child all is forgiven and I do have to say that you are the most beautiful man I have ever seen, with your rose red eyes long straight white hair and skin as pail as the snow that falls from heaven you are a rare one indeed I would like to get to know you if you do not mind"

"you are to kind for I am no beauty like yourself...I...am simply the town freak but if you want to know something don't hesitate to ask"

"hm..I do not think you a freak but I do enjoy your flattering but instead of telling each other our life story's how about you take me out to lunch tomorrow and we could get to know each other than would you be ok with that?

"That would be nice where should we meet up?"

"how about we meet up here?"

"sounds good but may I know your name?"

"oh yes of course I'm sorry I forgot my name is Amelia song daughter of lord angle song. And your name is?"

"um my name is Luka Vincent the third. son of Sebastian Vincent I was named after my grandfather who was named after his grandmother.I'm sorry Is weird"

"no not at all I like that name... Luka... its feels nice in my tongue... well see you tomorrow!"

"its getting late do you want me to walk you home?"

"don't worry I can take care of myself, I know a trick or two"

"may I ask what that trick is?"

"right now? No over lunch? Yes.."

_I couldn't believe my luck she wants to have lunch with me she wants to get to now me! I can't wait! I practically skipped the whole way home. when I got home dad was feeding my mom soap so I just went to my room in the attic and slept that night I had dreams of her in a white gown covered with blood but I don't know why?..._

* * *

_I got up early that morning around 5:00 I had to do my chores then make breakfast for my parents then go get groceries when I was done with all of that it was just about time to get ready for lunch I ran to my room and started to look for some nice cloths I found a nice suit with a silk black tie I quickly put it on and ran to the park, and when I got there I saw her sitting at the beech we were at yesterday just like she said shed be I was so happy and nervous at the same time I didn't have time to do my hair or tie it up so it just hung lazily from my shoulder's as hers was tied up neatly into one bow as her neat curls were hanging over one shoulder_

"um hello?"

_She turned around and gave me the sweetness smile I've ever seen I felt the heat rush up to my cheeksand I was about to look away but then I saw that she was blushing to but it didn't look like she cared _

'well I'm glad you came shall we go?"

"to where?"

"hm...how about we go to ĵa Vo te?"

"that's a really expensive restaurant I don't think I can pay for there food I'm sorry..." 

"don't worry I can pay for it now come on"

"you dont have to pay for it um...I think I can work something out"

"don't worry about it I want to pay for it now come on!

_She pooled on my sleeve so I just decided to go with it ill pay for the next thing we do, when we got to the restraint I felt all eyes on me they were muttering under there breth I herd demon ones and a while but every time someone called me that my heart felt like it was doing flips Amelia must have seen me grimes so she walked up to the water and demanded there finest table the chef gave her a questioning look then she put her hand on his heart and said please the chef smiled and showed us to our table he continued to smile and it didn't look like he was going to stop anytime soon which was kinda weird... ones we were seated we started to talk_

"so I here your dad is a baker is it nice to get free sweets and bread? Or does he let you help?

"um well no I don't really help and no he doesn't bring home bread and sweets but enough of me what about you you said you would tell me how you took care of yourself.

"hm.. persistent aren't we her lean closer let me tell you a secret"

_i leand closer and she leand closer I felt her breath on my neck and what she said sent shivers down my spine _

I...am...an...angle

_i didn't know what to think but for some reason I new for a fact that she wasn't lying _

"do you want me to prove it?

"um..sure?"

_She then started to pull down the top of her dress exposing her cleavage but then I notes something a mark a white mark in the shape of a rain_ drop

"its my angle mark its good luck if you touch it... did... you... want to touch it?"

"um sure"

_i then put my hand right in front of her chest I felt my cheeks flush then I poked it but as soon as I did that I felt pain shoot up my hand and through my body I let out a small gasp and pulled back immediately _

"whats wrong did it... burn you?"

"ugh ya does it normally do that?"

"no it will only burn demands, those who are damned by god... oh my... are you?"

"No no...not that I know of any way um... maybe this was a bad idea I should go

"no wait just because your not sure doesn't mean I don't want to get to know you...hm...how about we go to my house to talk about this in privacy"

"I don't know this is getting weird..."

"Please?...'

"fine... come on lets split the pay"

"don't worry lets just go"

_She got up and started to pull me out of the restraint, I was waiting for the chef to come out and tell us to pay but it never happened but instead he waived at us as we left... what did Amelia do to him?... when we got to her house I took in a breath, it was huge! and the inside looked even bigger it was like a castle with all the paintings on the walls and the suits of armor on there stands... she led me upstairs and into one of the bedrooms where she pushed me on the bed and sat down next to me _

"you see angles are only born from the purest of family's every 7 generations, we are those who are chosen by god, are job is to lead those who have straid from the path of god and lead them back to the lit path and kill and purify those who are to far gone, we are given powers to do so one of those powers is to be able to make people feel what you want them to feel like at the restraint when I made the chef feel content with us leaving without paying, but we are not allowed to make them feel lust or anger,... demons on the other hand are more complicated... let me explain...

**sometimes the truth hurts... badly**

* * *

**Hay everyone thanks again for reading I know the updating is slow but please bare with me?**

**And don't forget to look at major-fangirl-in-here17 she's going to be working on a Sherlock/hobbit fanfic and she's going to be working on a slenderman fanfic she's a grate writer and you should check her out bye ^_~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**hay CLOWNFISH14 here to tell you that I just got a DeviantArt account and I'm going to start posting drawings I made for all my story's from this sight to Archive of Our Own so just to let you know if you want to see them you just need to go to the DeviantArt sight and type in my username CLOWNFISH14 go to my works and they should be labeled as the story titles so you won't have trouble finding them I hope **

**I know I'm not the best artist but I really do try "**

**WARNING THERE IS A SEX SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER **

**I suck at sex scenes U_U**

* * *

Let me explain, demons are not born into family's like angles there made from the hatred in ones soul there powers thrive on it, they kill to feed there madness... but its never enough. That's why we angles seek them out to purify them to cleanse them. There powers include shape shifting into monster's... though there different every time so what kind of monsters they turn into I do not know, they also have the power to seduce whoever and whatever they want with just a look, there symbol is the black butterfly you can tell because whatever monster they transform into there is always a black butterfly incorporated in it its not there choice it just is... that's all I know but ill try and find out more soon... so... what do you think are you mad? Sad? Confused?

"um I...I don't know how am I...?

"ok...shh..don't worry about it for now how about we... sin...a little.

_She said as she started to play with my shirt collar...I started to scoot away but she knocked the air out of me by sitting on my stomach _

"oh come oooon don't you want to do it with me? its not like there's anything else to do"

"I I don't know aren't you not supposed to sin?"

"oh come on this isn't the first time and its not like anyone will know other than you and me... right? Besides I'm still holy and I'm very strict with what I do so just here and there do I slip up in this gig... so?"

"um I don't know this is wrong...I'll know and then-

"then what?... you'll tell on me? Ha! Come on who would believe you? I'm perfect im chosen by god... well?

_i didn't know what to say but it seemed like she was losing control of herself _

"I I'm sorry..."

_i didn't realize I was crying until it was to late, I don't even know why I was crying_

"no no no I'm sorry I didn't mean to make fun of you it just... slipped... but if your really sorry... you would sleep with me"

_Its just to say sorry... right?...I felt myself nod and that's all it took for her to take my shirt off and start licking me...I was so confused... is this what sex is like? Why is she licking me? Ow!._

"why did you bite me?"

"sorry I couldn't help your skins so pail...I thought it needed a little color"

_the said as she bit me again and took of her dress and undergarments off...I quickly looked away... my heart was beating so hard and the blood was rushing to my face and... down there...ive never felt lust until now... she started to take off my trousers but I stopped her_

"I really don't know about-"

_the put her finger on my mouth and continued... ones we were both naked I didn't know what to do so she grabbed my hands and made me touch her, she moaned and twitched and as much as I didn't want to do this my body betrayed me and something else took control, I pushed her onto the bed and started to lick and bite... she moaned and twitched and she really turned me on, then she put her legs around me and pulled me closer._

"mmm your eyes are glowing red and I'm feeling like I'm in heaven ... are you using your powers on me?"

_She said with a purr i don't know why but I growled in response and finally went in, she gasped and moaned as I started to move, it felt so wrong yet so right at the same time and I went faster and faster, I felt her squeeze and clench a god was she tight after a while she jerked and twitched and I knew that she came she shuddered when I came I felt so tired and when I pulled out my knees buckled I looked up and saw her smiling at me she had all her cloths back on_

"best sex ever but you look exhausted please get some sleep and don't worry about your cloths they will be clean in the morning"

_She left no room for back talk as she gathered my cloths and left the room so I managed to get myself in be and almost instantly fell asleep _

* * *

_When I woke up my body felt like hell and my head had a heart beat...I got up and looked around the room, I spotted my cloths folded on the shelve so I got dressed and walked downstairs but as I was approaching the door I felt a hand pull me back I turned around and saw Amelia._

"going so soon?"

"uh yah sorry I have chores and-"

"hm...someone's being sneaky and I bet you have more questions so how about you come again tomorrow and we can talk a little more about your powers"

"um yah that sounds good see you then"

_i was about to leave when she grabbed me again and whispered in my ear_

"I loved last night and I hope to do it again"

_I nodded and left. While walking home I realized that I knew what the people who passed by me feared most, an old lady was afraid of being alone, while a young lady was afraid of dyeing, the tall man was afraid of losing his sight and a young boy was afraid of the dark such stupid things these pitiful people were... wait what am I thinking?. I started to run home but then I realized something... as they gave me there death glares when I passed by I realized just how fed up I was with all the crap they were putting me through and I might put an end to it soon._

_**It just takes one push...**_

* * *

**so ya sorry it was uneventful its going to be like that for a bit... but just a little more so that slendy can finish up his coming to be talk though the ending of his story should be epic ^_~**


End file.
